


An indecent proposition

by FortheLoveofPlots



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Happy, One Shot, Short, little angst but then happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortheLoveofPlots/pseuds/FortheLoveofPlots
Summary: Here is a late Valentine’s Day gift for Tumblr user penfullofwordsaheadfullofstories.The prompt: Judy asking Don to show her what something physical feels like (could just be kissing, or further if you feel) and how Don reacts to that?
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Don West, Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	An indecent proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for taking so long to get to these Valentine’s Day prompts that I asked for! Life things came up but I will get to them all!
> 
> This might not be what you had in mind with this prompt but I hope you like it!

Judy wasn’t sure why she blurted it out. 

Everything was so perfect and then she made things awkward. 

Don and Judy had gotten pretty close since they all became stranded on an unnamed planet. There weren’t a lot of options for socializing. Even so, Judy thought they got along really well. If you counted busting each other’s chops and playful banter as getting along well. 

And there were quieter times too, when they weren’t so sarcastic toward each other.

Like this one. Judy and Don were sitting in the chariot and sharing sips of whiskey from Don’s dwindling stash. She had caught him drinking alone and asked what the occasion was. 

He told her it was his birthday and if she didn’t tell the others, he would share with her.

“Why don’t you want the others to know it’s your birthday?” Judy asked.

“Hmm...It’s not like it’s a big secret,” he said. “I haven’t truly celebrated my birthday in a long time. I guess I didn’t think it was worth mentioning.” 

“But you swore me to secrecy,” said Judy.

“Oh that-I just wanted you to hang out with me,” he said. 

Judy grinned. She didn’t really like the whiskey but she liked the excuse to sit with Don and chat.

They talked about nothing and everything. They talked about what they missed most from Earth. They talked about their childhoods. 

Don told her about what little he knew about Alpha Centauri from the glimpses he’d had of it over the years. He didn’t get to stay long during each visit and he didn’t venture far into the actual colony itself.

“What if we never make it back to civilization,” Judy said softly. 

“Then I guess we’ll have to resort to cannibalism,” Don joked. “We’ll eat Smith first, obviously. But then I’m probably next since I’m not a Robinson and come on, I probably taste the best.”

Judy pushed him lightly.

“I’m serious,” she said.

“We’ll make it back,” he said. “I have faith in the Robinsons. Your mom is definitely still working on a plan.”

“But what if we don’t,” Judy said seriously. “What if we die here in the middle of uncharted space. It could be tomorrow, or all of us one by one from old age decades from now.”

“Wow, downer,” Don said. “You know it’s my birthday right?” 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Judy said. “It’s just...It’s just that either way, I’d still die on this godforsaken planet having not experienced all of the things I want to experience.” 

Don looked slightly uncomfortable now, but Judy still couldn’t keep her mouth shut so she pushed on.

“I was so focused on studying and running and work stuff that I missed out on so many things,” she said. “I thought there would be opportunity later.”

“There will be,” Don said.

Judy turned and she kissed him suddenly. Don was clearly shocked for a second or two but he soon relaxed into the kiss and snaked his arms around her. It was kind of awkward because of how the seats were set up in the chariot. 

After they broke apart, Judy ruined it.

“Have sex with me,” she said. 

Don reacted like he had been burned. He pulled away.

“What!?” he asked.

“It’s just that I trust you and I’ve never had sex before and I might never get the chance so I thought-“

“Is that why you kissed me?” Don said.

“I mean kind of. I don’t know,” she said. “It was impulsive.”

“Yeah, well don’t go playing with my heart like that,” Don said. “I may not act like it sometimes but I have feelings too and they can be hurt.”

Don looked really hurt then. Judy wanted to look away in shame but she couldn’t. 

“Don, I-“ Judy started but Don cut her off. 

“No, I won’t have sex with you just because you want to know what it’s like,” Don said. “I couldn’t just hook up with you so casually.” 

As he said the last part, he opened the chariot door. He left before Judy could say anything else. 

She felt horrible. She had hurt her best friend badly; she could see it in his eyes. 

She sat there for a moment, wallowing in her shame. But something that Don said finally hit her. 

She sprinted down the hall after him. He turned at her approach. She crashed into him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He didn’t return the embrace or push her away. 

“I’m not good with relationship stuff or reading guys’ cues,” Judy said into his shoulder. “Lack of experience. I thought you didn’t like me like that, that you never could because I’m too young or too much of a know-it-all. And so I...I thought it wouldn’t be a big deal for you to just hook up with me. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you might feel how I feel.”

“And how do you feel,” Don asked. 

Judy pulled back to look him in the eyes. 

“I think you’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met and I want to be with you, like in a real relationship with you,” she said. “And not just because we’re stranded with no options. If I could pick any guy in the known universe, I would want to be with you.”

Don grinned like he couldn’t help himself. 

“For somebody so smart, you can be so dumb,” Don said. 

“Excuse me!?” Judy said. 

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. 

“Of course, I’m in love with you,” Don said. Judy’s breath caught in her throat. “Wasn’t it obvious?” 

“Then why didn’t you make a move?” Judy asked. 

“I didn’t want to take advantage of your lack of options,” Don said. “You’re younger but most of all you’re just too good for me.”

Judy stood on her tiptoes and pressed the lightest kiss to Don’s lips before pulling back and saying, “you’re the only one for me, West.”

He pulled her back in for a more passionate kiss which only ended because they needed air. 

They didn’t have sex that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful Valentine’s Day. I love everyone in this fandom.


End file.
